Kiriko Masaki
Kiriko Masaki, currently known as 'Kiriko Masaki Jurai '''is a main character in the official Tenchi Muyo!'' spinoff, Tenchi Muyo! GXP: Galaxy Police Transporter. Background Kiriko Masaki is a childhood friend of main protagonist Seina Yamada, and would often be tending to the many injuries that Seina would suffer from his bad luck. She cares for Seina deeply and would fight to protect him from further harm. Even her younger brother Kai would help out Seina in repairing (or otherwise constructing from new) the bicycles that would be wrecked because of Seina’s bad luck. What was not known about Kiriko was that she actually has blood ties to the Royal Family of the planet Jurai...a small tie, but it exists. Even Kai was unaware of their connection and wouldn’t find out until Kiriko’s wedding. Kiriko is a distant descendant of Katsuhito Masaki, Tenchi's grandfather and the Prince of Jurai, originally named Yosho. She is from a branch of the Masaki family that Katsuhito offsprung before his marriage to Airi Masaki. Because of her blood connection to the Juraian royal family, and possibly due to the body enhancement she endured after joining the Galaxy Police, Kiriko appears to be in her early 20's though in actuality she is in her early 30s. For a time because of her familial status, Kiriko was one of the ladies-in-waiting of Seto Kamiki Jurai, the infamous "Devil Princess of Jurai." That connection helped Kiriko to gain a position with the Galaxy Police's immigration department, where she worked when she wasn’t on Earth. Relationship with Seina Kiriko is deeply in love with Seina, though she wouldn't admit it early in the series. Having grown up with Seina, she tried to convince everyone (including herself) that she loved him like a brother, though this was not true. It was while Kiriko was working in the G.P.'s immigration department when she found out that Seina had enrolled in the Galaxy Police. Immediately, she pleaded to the boy to return to Earth, without success. Soon afterward, she was assigned to the G.P. Academy, along with 2nd class Detective Amane Kaunaq, who is responsible for bringing Seina into space. During Seina's training, she had moved into Amane's house at the Academy along with Erma, although it was more to keep an eye on Amane and keep her from making a move on Seina. It was later on in the series that Kiriko began to feel inadequate compared to the other women in Seina's life – Amane, noble space pirate Ryoko Balta, and more recently, high priestess Neju Na Melmas. It was after an experiment using Seto's ship Mikagami that her life would be changed. In a ceremony witnessed by Seto's husband Utsutsumi and Juraian Emperor Azusa, Kiriko was bonded to a second-generation Royal Tree, thus giving her the name '''Kiriko Masaki Jurai. The tree's name is Mizuki, and now aids the cabbit Fuku in powering the Kamidake II, the ship she commands with Seina and Amane. Like Amane, Ryoko, and Neju, Kiriko was overjoyed to be engaged to wed Seina in a political marriage. However, before the ceremony could begin, Seto's ladies-in-waiting, who were actually agents of the Renza Federation seeking to use Seina's abilities to rid their home from marauding pirates, kidnapped Seina into their small ship, and began to do sexual things to him in a public broadcast to ensure their non-Galactic Union organization's survival. As a result, the four are apparently included into the marriage, or at least the crew of the Kamidake II. GP Training As a G.P. officer, Kiriko has access to much of the G.P.'s standard complement of weapons and training in their use, as well as her Jurai strength. In one episode, she demonstrated the use of one of these – a bodysuit that featured cloaking technology, which enabled her to attack with complete surprise. Also in the heat of battle, Kiriko tends to concentrate solely on battle and not on the environment around her – which was why when she approached Tarant Shank – covered in the blood of her previous opponents - she became surprised to find that Seina had seen her. Category:Characters Category:Tenchi Muyo! GXP Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters